Family Ties
by carsarelife85
Summary: As Nick and Judy's relationship grows ever stronger, they are assigned to a case Nick may not be prepared to handle on his own. Rated M for suggestive themes, drug usage, some violent themes as well. I want feedback, its my first story!


Everyone would think that our old pal Nick Wilde is living the dream... he has a great friend/partner, he lives in a pretty nice neighborhood and has some money to show for it now that he is a police officer, the first fox officer to be exact. He also has some funny friends like Finnick, and amazing family... wait... family?

What was family to Nick?

He didn't really have all that great of a childhood, his father died when he was young because of heavy drug usage. Nick was an only kit, but his mom was still alive, though. Nick and his mom didn't get along well, but even though they hadn't spoken in the past 15 years, he swore on his life that she would be proud of him. He thought he was finally doing some good for the world.

His alarm clock buzzed and buzzed until he wanted to jump out of the window. It was 4:00 AM, he had to get up this early to go get Judy and get the duo their coffees before they made it to the station. At that point, he made his way out of the not too large but not too small bed, his comforter being black with thin white pinstripes, and black pillows. He walked out of his bedroom and into the hallway where the door on the right at the end housed his bathroom, where on the door, a fresh dry cleaned police uniform hung on a hook. Before he opened the bathroom door to do his morning routine, he looked at his blues and thought...

"Damn, I am making a difference..."

Once Nick finished his routine, he had a couple bananas so he wouldn't starve waiting on Judy while she decides what kind of coffee combination she wants this time. He put on his uniform, took a good look in the mirror and headed out to his car to pick up his cotton-tailed partner.

Sure, Nick's car wasn't a brand new one, it was a 2007, but it was reliable, comfortable, good on gas and pretty peppy once you put your paw to the floor. It was a small white 4 door with a little turbo engine and a 5 speed. It was something he enjoyed, to be able to just roll the windows down and cruise around. He turned on the car and began to make his way over to his partner's house. Judy's petite apartment at the Grand Pangolin Apartments (which was an oxymoron because it wasn't very grand, so to speak) was a short but not quick drive across the town, so he settled in, played some of his favorite rock and roll songs (he never really liked the new pop movement, but some was okay, because Judy liked it) and continued the drive.

When Nick arrived at the bunny's apartment, he sent a quick text saying he has been sitting outside for an hour, in hopes of having Judy haul ass outside out of fun. It worked, because even though she looked like she normally does, with her tip-top shape field dress on and combed fur, she did seem to run fast towards Nick's car, which humored him a lot.

"I'm so sorry Nick! I didn't know you were out here so long! Why did you get up so early?" Judy blabbered on, panting because she was out of breath from running to her fox partner's car.

"Sorry Carrots, I've only been out here for 3 or 4 minutes, I just wanted to see if you would hurry up, and you sure did!" Nick tried to say with a straight face, but couldn't, and he burst into laughter.

"Dumb fox!" Judy said as she gave the fox a round of quick blows to the arm.

Those small little teases he did to piss her off but in a playful way, only fuelled his love for his bunny friend... She did seem to like him too, but only time would tell if she really did like him the way he did. Aside from that, the duo are inseparable, everyone in Precinct 1 knew too, even the Chief agreed that the two are better together than apart.

Nick put the car in gear, and began to pull out of the parking space, to drive to the local Snarlbucks. As always, he was polite enough to hand Judy the auxilliary cord so she could play her favorite music from her small mp3 player with all of her songs.

The two arrived at the Snarlbucks on the way to the station, as Nick pulled in the same parking spot he usually did. He pulled the parking brake up, turned the car off, and followed Judy as she skipped and hopped into the building. This Snarlbucks was built as corner building, on the corner of an intersection downtown. It had a classic, run down vibe to it, which made the experience more worthwhile. There was a pair of glass doors allowing entrance into the trendy building, in which there were some mammals standing in line, but nothing the duo couldn't handle. They both walked up to the counter to wait for their turn to order.

Once the two finally reached the counter, a friendly badger greeted their presence and sounded off what he is supposed to say to every customer. Nick started off with...

"Hey, let me get a medium vanilla coffee please, and whatever you want Cottontail..." Nick stated, as he motioned for Judy to commence phase 1 of ordering her drink, staring blankly at the menu.

"Uhh... let me get a... uhh.. oh damn what do I want this time... uhh" Judy groaned.

Nick thought after all these times they've ordered at Snarlbucks together, she must have found something that she liked, but no... this scenario happened Every. Single. Time.

After what felt like an eternity to Nick, the bunny had finally ordered her drink, and the two made their way to the small white sedan, In which they made their way to the ZPD.

Nick and Judy both arrived at the station without fault, and with time to spare to say a friendly hi and hello to their favorite coworker, the lovable Benjamin Clawhauser.

"Good morning, spots!" the two sang in unison, which made the cheetah giggle with glee as he saw his friends approach...

"Hey you two! Anything new?" Benjamin said to his favorite coworkers...

"Not much Benji. We'd love to stay and chat but we have to get to the bullpen. Catch you later, spots!" Nick told the cheetah

"See you later guys!"

As the duo walked towards the bullpen, Nick noticed a glistening piece of metal on his partners fingers, which turned out to be a correct guess of a ring.

"Marry any smoking hot hares lately, Carrots?" Nick said playfully while pointing at the ring on Judy's paw...

"No, you goof! My mom got it for me at the local festival in Bunnyburrow, I couldn't make it so I had her send a gift and this is what she sent me!" The rabbit said, unknowing of what the fox had started to think about...

Mom...

Mom...

That one little word stabbed Nick in the back like a freshly sharpened knife. He hadn't thought of his mom in a hell of a long time, but whenever he did, it killed him inside because he never really knew his mom as they always fought. This time was no exception, he wanted to cry his heart out, but, as usual, you must never let them see that they get to you.

As the two entered the bullpen, a large room with large tables and chairs, chairs so large Nick and Judy both shared a single chair, a large water buffalo entered the room as the mammals in the room were dead silent.

"Assignments!" The large buffalo, known to all as Chief Bogo said...

Chief promptly handed out all assignments, but left Judy and Nick for last to tell them something that could possibly break Nick's sanity as a mammal.

"Hopps! Wilde! Come to my office in 10 minutes. Its about somet Dismissed!" the water buffalo said firmly.

As told, Nick and Judy left the bullpen, and they both waited 10 minutes by Clawhauser because he is the one who would be told when to let the two in. As usual, they all fit in some spicy office gossip with the cheetah.

A very audible, probably deafening beep could be heard, with the Chief's voice on the speaker asking for Hopps and Wilde to enter.

As directed, they made their way to the office, marked with a door made of wood and fogged glass that said "Chief Bogo" printed on the glass. They knocked, and were told to enter. They both found a seat quickly, waiting for the information from the Chief.

"Officer Wilde, Hopps, I hate to do this, but you two are the only ones who need to handle the case i'm going to give you..." The water buffalo said...

"How hard can it be?" Nick said very smart-alecky...

The buffalo then proceeded to hold up a manila folder, and opened it to reveal a picture. The fox in the picture the buffalo held up seemed like a familiar face to Nick, but once he realized who it was, he might as well have been dead then, with how quickly his heart stopped.


End file.
